


You're about to be where nobody's been

by yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)



Series: Songs from the Jukebox [Prompt Fills] [4]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Begging, Facials, Jukebox Prompt, Light Bondage, M/M, POV Patrick Brewer, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/pseuds/yourbuttervoicedbeau
Summary: The first time David comes on Patrick's face.That's it, that's the fic.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Songs from the Jukebox [Prompt Fills] [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775569
Comments: 30
Kudos: 253





	You're about to be where nobody's been

**Author's Note:**

> Standard Jukebox note: it’s unedited, barely reread, and written on my phone, so apologies for what I’m sure is a multitude of errors.
> 
> Extremely on the nose (er, as it were) title from Hera Hjartardóttir

From the very start, David has let Patrick set the pace of their relationship.

And Patrick appreciates it. He does. In the beginning, when he didn't even know what he _could_ want, David was there, one strong hand on his shoulder to guide him through the new, amazing, only occasionally terrifying world of sex with men. David always, always seemed to know when it was Patrick really wanting something versus getting swept up in the moment, was always willing to take a (literal) step back and let Patrick breathe through it, figure out where his comfort zone ended. And Patrick is truly, truly grateful for all of that.

It's just that... that was then. Before he knew what it felt like to have David ride him, head thrown back, taking him so deep they're both reduced to frantic, incoherent whimpers. Before he'd experienced the mindblowing, unparalleled, exquisite pleasure that is David's tongue buried in his ass. He likes to think he's not the blushing, stumbling baby gay he was the first time he pressed his hand to David's clothed dick in the back room of Rose Apothecary, but David is still letting him set the pace.

And that dynamic would be fine, if it didn't come crashing up hard against Patrick's complete inability to use actual words to ask for what he wants.

It's not the asking that's the problem. He's happy to ask, even happy to beg. Really, really, embarrassingly happy to beg. But his begging consists mostly of "more, God, please" and "harder, David" and "please don't fucking stop", and those all spill out readily enough in the moment. Asking for something standard, something they've already done — "suck my dick" or "I want to fuck you" — he can cope with, even if he can feel the tips of his ears turning pink as he does. But trying to articulate a request for something new? He chokes up every time he tries.

There are things he wants at some point soon. Things that need discussion, things that he is somehow going to have to find the ability to verbalise to David at some point without getting flustered.

And then there is the thing that he wants right fucking now, please.

Because David loves it. Begs for it. Revels in it. And every time Patrick does it to him, the blissed out, dazed look of satisfaction on David's face is enough to make him wish refractory periods didn't exist so he could do it all over again. 

It makes him want to feel like that.

He's tried to quietly guide them there, but it hasn't worked so far. And that's been okay, because he hasn't felt as wildly desperate for it as he does right now, handcuffed to the bed while a naked David alternates between long, slow licks up his cock, teasing the slit with his tongue, and sucking him right down to the base, over and over while Patrick pants and moans and, on the odd occasion he has enough brainpower to do so, sends a message of thanks into the universe for the regional real estate conference Ray is at for two whole nights.

He needs it. He _needs_ it. He needs to find a way to _say_ it.

"I want—" he tries. "I want—"

David pulls off him with an obscene slurping sound. "You want to come, Patrick? It's okay, I've got you," and he wraps his lips around Patrick's dick again.

"No," he says, and then groans when David pulls off again, looking at him with concern. "I mean, yes, God, yes, I want to come. But I want— fuck, I need—"

Why is this so _fucking_ hard? David has never once made him feel stupid, never judged him, for what they do in bed together. There's no way this will be any different. Why can't he just _say_ it?

"Okay," David says with a crooked smile. "How about this. I'll keep doing this —" he licks a stripe up Patrick's cock from the base to just under the head, "— and that's all, until you tell me what you need."

"Fuck," Patrick groans. He squeezes his eyes shut and summons every scrap of willpower he's ever possessed. "David, I want— I need you to come on my face."

The world's longest beat passes, and then David _whimpers_.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, yes please," he moans, and that can't be right because isn't Patrick the one who's meant to be begging for it? But David is already shuffling up the bed, kissing him frantically just for a few seconds before he pulls back, straddles Patrick's chest, and starts stroking himself. 

"You're going to look so fucking good covered in my come," he gasps. "Fuck, Patrick, you're so fucking hot asking for this, I can't believe — holy shit—" He tenses up, back arching, and Patrick just has the presence of mind to close his eyes before he feels the first spurts hit him on his cheek and chin.

"Fuck," David whispers as more come splatters over Patrick, dripping off his forehead, his nose, his eyelashes. He can feel a little bit near the corner of his mouth and he sticks his tongue out to lick it up, eliciting a strangled noise from David.

"You're so fucking — holy _shit_ , Patrick," he hisses before unhooking his leg from Patrick's side, flipping around to take Patrick's cock back in his mouth. David's mouth is hot and wet and perfect, and he can feel the come rapidly cooling on his face and he gets it now, he understands why David loves it, he feels thoroughly defiled and wanted and... and sexy. He comes with a shout after just a few moments, David sucking it all down greedily. 

As soon as Patrick softens in his mouth David is back, using one hand to fumble with the quick releases on the handcuffs as the other cleans the come off his face. When David goes to move his come-covered hand away Patrick grabs it, never breaking eye contact as he slowly licks each finger clean. 

"Holy fuck," David whispers. "You liked that then?"

Patrick nods, eyelids fluttering shut, his moan muffled by the two fingers still stuffed into his mouth as he swirls his tongue around them. David smiles at him.

"See what happens when you ask for what you want?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Come and find me on [Tumblr](http://yourbuttervoicedbeau.tumblr.com).


End file.
